


Too Weird

by preblematic



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bodyswap, Couch Sex, Dirty Talk, Face-Fucking, Hair-pulling, M/M, Mentions of Gerard/Mikey, but nothing graphic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-08
Updated: 2016-01-08
Packaged: 2018-05-12 09:10:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5660791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/preblematic/pseuds/preblematic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I have a nice ass," he says. Frank stops kissing his jaw and giggles.</p><p> "God this is--this is so weird--this is weird, right?" Frank asks, pulling back to look at Mikey. Who is also him.</p><p>"Yeah, this is weird," Mikey says.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Weird

**Author's Note:**

> This is an excerpt from a fraycest bodyswap fic I'm writing. the full fic is currently 10k long with no end in sight, and I wanted to post something between now and whenever that's over. This is basically just bodyswap porn that really doesn't need backstory so.....
> 
> set warped '05, like every fic ever

Mikey makes his way back onto the bus after what he considers to be a successful walk. No one tried to talk to him, and he doesn't feel so much like he's going to rip what's left of Frank's hair out from being confined to the bus.

He grabs a poptart, because he hasn't eaten yet, and flops down on the couch. He hears someone coming out of the bunk area, but doesn't pay it much mind.

"Okay, so I know I'm not allowed to have sex in your body," is Frank's opening line as he sits next to Mikey. He's back to a mostly functional headspace now. He's also only wearing boxers, so he hasn't left the bus yet today. "But hear me out--"

"No," Mikey answers around his poptart. "No fucking in my body, and no jerking off either."

"Too late," Frank admits.

"Oh my god, Frankie!"

"That's not what I was gonna ask, obviously," he barrels on. "I was thinking--"

"Get to the point," Mikey snaps. "I can't believe you jerked off with my dick," he mutters.

"You wanna fuck again?" Frank blurts out. He looks hopeful.

And the thing is? Yeah. Mikey really wants to. Between Pete and Gerard he'd been getting laid every day, sometimes actually multiple times. That all just suddenly stopped two weeks ago, and Mikey remembers Frank being a really good lay.

"Frankie, we've talked about this," he says. It's not a no. He really wishes he was strong enough for it to be a no.

"I know, I know, but hear me out," Frank says. "I was talking to Pete--"

"Oh god."

"--apparently he and Andy have been fucking around for ages, and they're still a band."

"We're taking life advice from Pete now?"

"No! Nooo. No," Frank adamantly refuses. "Just using him as an example?"

Mikey sighs and thunks his head back against the couch. "I really want to, Frankie," he admits. Frank hums and starts climbing into Mikey's lap. It takes him a minute; he's still not used to his extra length.

"Gerard would be so pissed," Mikey adds.

"Yeah," Frank agrees. Mikey's hands come up to rest on Frank's hips anyway.

Fuck, those are his own hips. Is this too weird? Is this too weird for Mikey Way? The guy who regularly fucks his brother? He finds out that the answer is no when Frank starts to bite his neck.

"Where's everyone else?" Mikey asks, fisting one hand in Frank's hair--his hair. It's the cleanest he's ever felt it, and he wonders when Frank's been sneaking off to take showers.

"Out." 

Frank bites Mikey's jaw and gently runs his hands up under his shirt. Mikey stifles a whine. He needs to--needs to make sure they won't get caught. "When will they be back?" he asks, breathy. He lifts his arms when Frank goes to take his shirt off.

One of Frank's hands starts tracing around the waist of Mikey's pants. "Don't know." He pushes down on where his cock is straining against his pants. Mikey keens.

"Fuck, do that again."

"You're such a slut, mikeyway," Frank says. Mikey nods, because he is. He's almost surprised at how easy this is. His own voice is getting him off. He fists a hand in Frank's hair and pulls him in for a kiss. Frank pulls teasingly on his lip ring, and Mikey is both confused and aroused by the feeling.

He settles his arms around Frank's waist, reaches around to grope his ass. It's Mikey's actual ass, and he has to leave that train of thought before he freaks out.  It feels good in his hands. Mikey understands Gerard's fascination with it a little more now. It's nice.

"I have a nice ass," he says. Frank stops kissing his jaw and giggles.

 "God this is--this is so weird--this is weird, right?" Frank asks, pulling back to look at Mikey. Who is also him.

"Yeah, this is weird," Mikey says. He squeezes his ass; Frank gasps and rolls his hips forward. "But I am so beyond caring right now--have you ever wanted to see yourself give a blowjob?" Frank makes an affirmative noise. He's pretty sure that _everybody_ has wanted that.

Mikey rests a hand on Frank's chest. The tattoos look satisfying against his unmarked skin. He scrapes nails over a nipple, wonders if response to pain is a physical or mental thing. Frank's hips jerk forward again, and he whines.

"It's your lucky day, then," Mikey says. 

He leans forward and kisses the parts of his body he can reach, shoulder and chest; he spends a lot of time on a nipple, and Frankie seems to really like that. He grinds his hips down against Mikey's; they both groan at the feeling.

"Frankie," Mikey gasps, hands gripping hips. "I need you to--fuck yeah." Frank is biting at Mikey's pulse point on his neck, right below the scorpion, and Mikey briefly forgets his own name, gets lost in the rough grind of denim against his cock.

"What do you need, baby," Frankie asks, once he's happy with the mark he's left in his own skin. "Talk to me."

"I need you to get off me for a second," Mikey says. Frank looks at him like he's crazy. "Just trust me."

Frank makes an unhappy noise but climbs off Mikey's lap to sit next to him on the couch. Mikey quickly drops onto the floor. He spreads Frank's thighs with his hands and settles himself between them, thumbs rubbing circles on his bare skin.

Mikey can do this. He can totally handle this as long as he doesn't think too hard about it. "I'm about to suck my own dick," he says. Frank whines.

Before he can lose his nerve, Mikey leans forward and mouths at his cock through the boxers Frank's wearing. Frank reaches down and runs a hand through his hair, not guiding, just petting.

"Jesus, how long has it been since you showered me?" Frank asks, feeling the oiliness of his own hair. He doesn't move his hand though, and Mikey's in no position to answer.

He mouths his way around the cock through boxers for a minute, working up to it. He's never seen his cock from this angle before. He's excited and terrified. Mikey hooks his fingers in the elastic of Frank's waistband, and Frank obligingly lifts his hips so Mikey can slide them off.

He lets them pool on the floor and gets back to the main event. His cock is there, hard and leaking and looking familiar and appealing. He wants it, wants to know what his own cock feels like using his mouth. He wants it so suddenly and violently, and he can _have_ it. He's so excited he doesn't know what to do with himself.

Apparently Frank is not on board with Mikey's plan of  staring and drooling at the cock until it does something. He tightens his grip in Mikey's hair and pulls him forward. "Like this, Mikes. Don't tell me you've forgotten already."

It's just the push Mikey needs to snap him back into focus. "How good are you at swallowing, Frankie?" Mikey asks. He runs fingers teasingly over his cock; Frank hums happily. "I don't know if my performance will compare if I'm working with faulty equipment."

Frank pulls his hair, not too hard, but hard enough that Mikey groans. "Don't be a bitch, Mikey," Frank says. Mikey licks at the head of his cock in retaliation, and Frank gasps.

Mikey moves in to wrap his lips around the head. He moves down until he gags and then marks the spot by wrapping his hand around his cock. "Fuck yeah," Frank says. He reaches down and strokes fingers over Mikey's cheek as he begins to move. "Fuck, Mikey." Frankie looks good sucking cock.

Mikey is pulling on Frank's hips with his free hand, trying to coax him into moving, but Frank is just not getting the memo. Mikey pulls off. "Frankie," he sighs against the skin of his thigh," c'mon. This is a _once_ in a lifetime opportunity to fuck your own face; work with me here."

"Once? Are you implying--" Frank starts to ask, but his breath hitches when Mikey starts thumbing at the head of his cock. He uses his other hand to rub against the bulge in his jeans.

"You gonna finish that sentence, Frankie?" Mikey asks. He's poised to take his cock back in, and if Frank knows what's good for him his answer will be no. Sure enough, Frank whines and shakes his head, hips arching up off the couch. "God, you're so easy."

"Two weeks," Frank reminds him. Mikey hums in answer. "How are you _not_ desperate?"

"I think your body has more impulse control than mine."

"Fuck, will you just suck your cock already?" Frank demands, and that's a phrase Mikey never thought he'd hear.

"Yeah," Mikey says," I can do that, yeah. But you gotta, gotta move, too. 'Kay, Frank?" He kisses the head of his cock, because, not very deep down, Mikey is really, really into oral. 

"Yeah, yeah, whatever you want," Frank agrees. His hips are already arching up toward his mouth; Mikey thinks that's a good sign. Seriously the things he has to go through to get someone to fuck his mouth; you'd think it'd be so much easier.

Mikey fumbles his pants open and finally starts to jerk off. He closes his eyes and goes down on Frank, loses himself in the feeling of skin against skin and the ache in his jaw.  There's spit running down onto his hand. The stretch in his jaw is somehow both familiar and absolutely foreign. He thinks he could come just like this,  pants around his thighs with a cock in his mouth.

"Fuck, mikeyway," Frank says, hips rolling up into his mouth. "Fuck this is trippy," he gasps,"but so good." Frank can't keep his hips in a rhythm to save his life, which he should really be ashamed of, considering. Mikey doesn't mind.  "Like fucking in a mirror. I did that once, fucked a guy who was really into that shit. Fuck yes, fuck yes."

Mikey starts swallowing, and it sounds like Frank appreciates it, a lot. Frank is pulling at his hair hard enough to hurt, and that's what finally pushes Mikey into his orgasm. His moan is almost completely muffled by his cock and he comes on the carpet and his hand.  He gives up on moving after that, just lets the hand in his hair hold him where Frankie wants him. 

"You come? D'you just come from a cock in your mouth, mikeyway?" Frank asks, stilling his hips.  Mikey whimpers and nods slightly. There are tears leaking out of his eyes, and this is almost better than the actual orgasm. 

"Fuck, you're so good," Frank says. "You're such a slut." Mikey whines. Yeah, yeah he is, and he's determined to prove it. He hollows his cheeks and starts moving his head again, brings a hand up to play with his balls.

Mikey reaches a finger back and starts rubbing his taint, and that's when Frank really loses it. He holds Mikey's head still and just fucks up into his mouth. Mikey feels him come, but gags when he tries to swallow.

"Fuck," Frank says, going limp against the couch. He looks down at Mikey, at his own face. His mouth is a fucked-out red and there's come dripping out of the corners. This is _depraved._ "Fuck," he says again, with more feeling this time.

**Author's Note:**

> the full fic will be done eventually, comments make me want to write more so like hmu with some of those if you like. follow [my tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/shipperwithakeyboard) if u wanna send me prompts or just like talk to me; i crave attention obvs


End file.
